In Another Lifetime
by chashkieh
Summary: Lucifer sighed inwardly as he gazed at the night sky. Cigarette in one hand, this would be the last time he could see the stars - his creation. He'll fall back into his habit of torturing souls and be what He expected him to be. He could just imagine his Father's smirk; after all that resistance, a mere human became his downfall. Everything was supposed to be simple!


Lucifer woke up in the desert, confused to no end as to why his wings were restored. Of course, leave it to His Father to spite him, or maybe reward him?

But that notion only made the devil hate _Him_ more.

* * *

Somehow, he made it back to Los Angeles, all burns healed, no sign of dehydration or anything. Must be the divinity he earned back through his wings.

Now, he did promise his beloved Detective that he'd tell her everything. And he will, but how long was he gone, exactly?

* * *

The curtains on the penthouse swayed momentarily as a gust of air went by it, said air turning out to be Lucifer, who can now come and go at light-speed. A quick shower and a change of clothes, and he was back to the image of an illustrious club owner, always elegant and enticing.

The elevator doors opened and out came Maze, who was stunned by his presence. His demon said he'd been gone for half a year; that she searched high and low (mostly low), and did not find any trace of him despite her best efforts; that it took Amenadiel to ask Duma, the current keeper of the Gates of Hell, to check if he was there.

"I told you, Maze. I would never abandon you. I woke up in the desert, and suddenly I had my wings back. I have no idea who did it. But, well…"

"I'm just glad to see you."

"What of the Detective?"

"She thought you were dead - heck - we all thought you were dead."

Lucifer scowled as he headed for the bar and grabbed a drink.

"A lot has changed since you've been gone."

"No need to remind me."

"Also, she's with someone now…"

He stopped midway before his lips even touched the glass. Then he reminded himself that it was all a ruse.

"As long as it's not some other douche, or the douche…"

"The new lieutenant, Marcus Pierce."

"Hmm."

"So, that's it?"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Maze? That I'm not happy about that?"

Lucifer set his glass down rather forcefully as he faced his most trusted ally.

"You should go get your girl back."

"I'm so glad you're rooting for me as always, but…it's not real. She's only drawn to me because of my Father. She didn't have a choice. And now she has. She's taken it. Good for her."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Of course, he's _not_ happy. Because, despite the manipulations, in some way, in any way, he wanted to keep whatever they had.

"You're just… leaving it at that?"

"It's for her own good."

Lucifer poured his loyal demon a drink.

"Chloe was a train wreck when you disappeared. If you're not pursuing her, then best not to show your face at all. But I won't stop you if you decide to see her anyway. She deserves to know."

The devil nodded. He knew Maze was right.

* * *

A light rap on the door woke Chloe up. Apparently, she dozed off on the couch while working on a few paperwork. The clock read past nine.

Her sleepiness fell off as she stared at the person on the other end. Her arms automatically wound up to him and she held on tightly, still in disbelief. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but he felt real.

"You're really here, aren't you? Please, tell me."

"I'm here, Detective."

Chloe sighed in relief when he hugged her back with the same intensity.

"I'm sorry!" She broke off from his touch. "Please come in."

Lucifer nodded and made his way to the couch, and waited for her to be seated.

"Where have you been? Maze couldn't find you anywhere."

Chloe was supposed to be seething in anger but for some reason, she wasn't. She's glad the civilian consultant is alive and well.

"Honestly? I don't know. I awoke in the desert a couple of days ago and just got back to LA. I only found out too, that I'd been gone for six months."

"Oh my God."

"Ugh, not that again."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now. However, the reason why I'm here, Detective… I really wanted to tell you everything. And I wanted to see you."

Chloe nodded in understanding.

"Though, instead of telling you, I'm gonna show you." He paused for a bit and continued, "And I'd have you know, that I will do as you ask."

"What…?"

He shifted slightly from his seat and morphed into his devilish face, which caused Chloe to abruptly stand from her seat. Lucifer did not dare follow his detective's gaze as kept up his real face for a few more seconds.

"This is the real me, Detective. Which is why it'll never work out - whatever we had going on. You deserve better. And I'm glad you found someone."

His voice broke. If anything, he wanted her. Although he'd give her up in a heartbeat if it meant that she'd be safe.

"Now, if you would please, let me know what you want me to do?"

Eyes still cast in a downward glance, he waited for her response. The devil was met with silence. So he took it upon himself to turn around and head for the door.

"I wish you well. And I'm sorry. This was the only way to make you believe."

Lucifer met face to face with another man whose smile immediately faded the moment he saw Chloe frozen and crying.

"What did you do to her?"

"You must be Marcus Pierce."

"I'm not asking you again." Marcus' hand automatically landed on his holster, ready to fire at will.

"It doesn't matter. Please, take care of her." Lucifer's jaw clenched as he spoke with the new lieutenant, who immediately ran towards Chloe.

"Chloe? What's wrong?" The lieutenant's hands rested on Chloe's chin in an attempt to comfort her. Oh, he'll beat whoever that was to a pulp, but when he looked back, he was gone.

* * *

Lucifer was back in the penthouse in just a few seconds. Resigned to his fate, he quickly took out the documents for the club - liquidation of assets, etc. It was his backup plan, not to leave any trace when he decides to go back to Hell.

He wasn't planning to, before. Until he met Chloe - the one thing he didn't know he was looking for. The one thing that made him stop and settle in L.A. Now she's rejected him too, so rather than go through that pain, equivalent to or greater than having fallen from grace, he'd rather be the ruler of Hell.

With his new wings, he'd be able to take Maze with him, if she so desired. Or she can stay on the mortal plane and keep an eye on Chloe and her spawn. Yet, he knew that Maze didn't belong here. But if she wanted to stay, he'd allow it.

The cabin door opened once again and his demon stepped out and surmised that it didn't end well.

"You're going with plan B?"

"I'm going back to Hell, Maze." The demon nodded.

He took another swig from his whiskey.

"You're welcome to join me on the journey back, or you can stay here. What's it gonna be?"

"That's a no-brainer. I told you before, I will be with you until the end."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well. We'll leave at dawn. Meet me at the beach."

Maze nodded. Of course she'd say goodbye to Linda and Trixie. Or at least just leave Trixie a note. Decker is probably borderline insane right now and she wanted to let her roommate catch her breath.

* * *

"Chloe! Chloe!" Linda knocked on the door so hard, she thought she'd break her hand. "Chloe! Open up!"

It was Marcus who let the good doctor in.

"Where's Chloe?"

"She's in her room. Still pretty shaken up."

"Could you give us a minute, please?"

"Sure. But can you tell me what's happening?"

"Chloe will certainly explain that to you. For the meantime, I really need to speak with her, alright?"

The psychiatrist barged in her friend's room frantically.

Clearly, the Detective is in a state of shock. Linda kept calling her name gently, trying to soothe her somehow with words about how Lucifer is still one and the same person, that she understood what she's going through. The only thing that shook Chloe out of her stupor, was when Linda told her that the devil was leaving for good.

She finally faced Linda and stared at her, like her words were only starting to make sense.

"...once he leaves, he's never coming back. We have to stop him. Chloe, you're the only one who could."

"But, he's the devil."

"And _you're_ his salvation. Please, Chloe."

* * *

 _As I sink in the sand_

 _Watch you slip through my hands_

 _As I die here another day_

 _I wished you the best of a_ _ll this world could give..._

Lucifer sighed inwardly as he gazed at the night sky. Cigarette in one hand, this would be the last time he could see the stars - his creation. He'll fall back into his habit of torturing souls and be what his Father expected him to be. He could just imagine his Almighty's smirk; after all that resistance, a mere human became his downfall. Everything was supposed to be simple!

Of course, nothing was ever simple with the detective.

"Ready to go home?" Maze asked.

He finished his last cigarette and stomped on the remaining embers.

"Sure. What could be better?" With his wings outstretched, Lucifer offered his hand, which Maze took instantly.

"It's not too late to change your mind, Lucifer. She may not say it with words, but I feel that she truly cares for you."

For a moment he hesitated.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just one more step. He made it this far. Yet at the back of his mind, if his detective appeared before him and asked him to stay, he would. But that was wishful thinking.

"No. We've had our fun here. Play time's over."

Yet, there's this sorrow in his voice that Maze could not fathom.

The fallen angel flew upwards and plunged straight into the ocean, back to the depths of Hell.

* * *

Linda drove Chloe's patrol car like a maniac, even turning the sirens on. The detective was holding on for dear life as the therapist ran all the red lights, just to get to where Lucifer was going to be.

The tires screeched to a halt as the therapist got out of the driver's side so fast and dragged Chloe with her. But they were too late.

They saw a glimpse of a figure diving into the sea.

For some reason, Chloe called out to him at the top of her lungs. Though it was all but a futile attempt. There was no way the devil could have heard.

"Lucifer!"

* * *

Propped hands under his chin, Lucifer muttered something inaudible under his breath when one of his demons came back for the third time with the same list. He was getting weary of his one-eyed pawn and wanted Maze to drag it outside of the throne room.

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded the hall, and there emerged a figure. The devil stared unamused, still seated comfortably on his throne. Until the figure's face came into view.

Green eyes, blonde hair - she looked exactly the same.

And if they were anywhere but Hell, he would gladly envelop her in a warm embrace and never let her go, tell her how much he longed for her and that he's sorry for leaving.

"OH NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"

The King of Hell stood up and quickly made his way to her. He'd never allow her to be condemned for an eternity of torture.

"I know. I asked God for a favor, and he obliged. I must have done something right in my lifetime." Chloe shrugged.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. How long has it been? Surely, not too long? Or has it? He couldn't tell.

Maze quickly dismissed the rest of the demons from the throne room and closed the door behind after giving her ex-roommate an approving nod.

"I did as you ask. I lived my life as I see fit. But Lucifer, you shouldn't have left."

"I left because you _deserved_ better. I told you that."

"You made me a better detective. You never lied to me. You were my friend. And you deprived me of the chance to get a hold of myself. Did you seriously believe I can just bounce back in an instant? That is not how it works, Lucifer!"

Her voice shifted gradually as she tried to get her point across this stubborn man.

"I'm sorry, alright? Even if I did, it wouldn't change a thing. Is that what you're here for? To chastise me? Well, go on then!"

Lucifer threw his hands up in exasperation. His nostrils flared like as he fumed in anger, but deep down, he's glad to see her again.

Chloe huffed in annoyance. She would love to smack that head of his real bad and make him _listen_. The detective held back, let her motherly patience take over before she delivered her next words.

"I came here to see you. Aren't you glad to see me?" Her voice was soft, almost pleading.

Brows furrowed, Lucifer glanced at her and saw a tear form in her eyes. Just like that, he lost his indifference and closed the gap between them, captured her lips in his.

"I missed you every second of every day." He managed to say the words as he broke off the kiss. "I did everything to try to forget you, but I couldn't. I didn't want to forget. I love you, Chloe Decker."

"I love you too."

Their foreheads touched, as they breathed each other in.

"I can't stay long." Chloe whispered while keeping her eyes shut, still lingering on his touch.

His mouth quivered as he nodded in understanding.

"I am happy to see you." The devil muttered in between her quiet sobs. "Off you go, my dear Detective. This is not your place."

"I will see you again, Lucifer."

"Is that a promise?"

"It is."

The Prince of Darkness nodded. They held each other's gaze until she disappeared. He should do something. Start a riot, maybe. Chloe wouldn't approve, but it's better than nothing. A mischievous grin played on his lips at the mere thought of how his detective had done plenty on her own - - like persuading God himself to let her come to the Devil's den.

"See you soon, you little minx." He whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Another angsty fic but with a somewhat nice ending. Sorry! The next chapter for the other fic is still in the works. T_T Also, I've had this sitting in my drafts for a while.**


End file.
